


champagne problems

by alec_rhee



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background June/Nora, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Henry, Jealous Alex, M/M, hint of smut, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_rhee/pseuds/alec_rhee
Summary: Henry’s eyes are otherwise occupied as he closes them, planting a kiss to Alex’s head, but Alex sees Benjamin’s eyes move to Henry’s lap. Where they stay for at least five seconds.Alex knows; he’s counted.“Look, Benjamin,” Alex begins. “I know we just met but if you look at my man like that one more time I will not hesitate to punch you in your fucking face.”“Alex!” Henry yelps, withdrawing his lips from Alex’s curls. “What on God’s earth are you doing?”“Look,” He says again, his attention still focused on Benjamin. “He’s damn gorgeous. I don’t blame you for looking. I truly don’t, but he’s taken. Happily.”ORJealous!Alex
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	champagne problems

_**February 2021** _

_What the fuck_? Alex thinks as he aggressively takes another gulp of champagne from the flute in his hand, shooting daggers across the room.

“You are soooo jealous,” June sing-songs by the bar, drinking from her own champagne glass and smiles as Nora kisses her on the temple.

“I am not jealous,” He promises, even though he can’t stop staring at his boyfriend and this strange man who has been talking to said boyfriend all night. He’s endured watching this stranger stand close to Henry for most of the night. Alex is pretty sure he couldn’t even fit a piece of paper between the two – that’s how close they are. Alex rolls his eyes again as the stranger – accidentally or not is currently unknown – touches Henry on the arm, the same muscled arm that he squeezes every morning when they kiss because NEWS ALERT to this guy who must live under a rock, he and Henry now actually live together and live in the same time zone.

“Nora, babe, what is the probability that Alex is going to march over there and punch this guy in the face for… _that_?” June wonders, then trails off as they all watch Henry walk away from the buffet line; the stranger following him, but not before taking a lustful glance at Henry’s backside and biting his lip.

Alex doesn’t have time to wait for Nora’s reply, because he already knows what the answer is going to be. He slams his glass down on the bar, storms across the room, and is ready to punch this guy in the fucking face.

“Oh,” Nora perks up, smiling devilishly as she and June watch Alex march over. “This will be fun.”

He knows he’s acting like a cave-man, acting possessive, and being super protective over Henry and although Alex knows he can definitely take care of himself and he’s sure there are plenty of people across the world who have looked at Henry in the same way this stranger just did he’s never had to actually witness it before and it’s a New Thing for Alex.

And really, Alex can’t necessarily blame these people because _fuck, Henry’s gorgeous and he’s kind and he’s a pure fucking human being_ but seeing it first-hand is – well it makes him feel truly jealous for the first time in their relationship and he doesn’t like it at all.

_I guess I am jealous_ , he finally admits to himself as he slows his stride, arriving to his beautiful boyfriend who he just wants to kiss and this – this douche bag who he wants to punch.

“Hey, baby,” He croons, wrapping an eager arm around Henry’s waist. _Relax. Be chill._ “Who’s this?”

“This is Benjamin,” Henry answers, wrapping his arm around Alex’s shoulder in return. “We met at the buffet line and immediately started talking about the youth shelters.”

“They are his pride and joy,” Alex says, smiling gleefully, organically. “They really are. You don’t know how many times I’ve had to physically force him out of his office to come home, Benjamin.”

“Stop it,” Henry softly and playfully admonishes, laughing into Alex’s hair at his temple.

Henry’s eyes are otherwise occupied as he closes them, planting a kiss to Alex’s head, but Alex sees Benjamin’s eyes move to Henry’s lap. Where they stay for at least five seconds.

Alex knows; he’s counted.

“Look, Benjamin,” Alex begins. “I know we just met but if you look at my man like that one more time I will not hesitate to punch you in your fucking face.”

“Alex!” Henry yelps, withdrawing his lips from Alex’s curls. “What on God’s earth are you doing?”

“Look,” He says again, his attention still focused on Benjamin. “He’s damn gorgeous. I don’t blame you for looking. I truly don’t, but he’s taken. Happily.”

“So no chance of a threesome?” Benjamin asks smugly as he glances between the two of them, before focusing primarily on Alex. “You can be the one to watch.”

“I swear to God –“

“Is that a no?” Benjamin asks, smirking.

“I will punch you in the fucking mouth,” Alex finishes.

“Kinky,” Benjamin sighs, smiling from ear to ear before noticing the deprecating look he’s currently getting from the both of them and he decides his attempt to get this Henry guy in his bed isn’t worth the trouble anymore. His gaze now lingers on Henry when he says aloud, “This has seriously been a waste of my time. I can’t believe I wasted my whole night trying to get you to fuck me.”

The couple react at the same exact time.

“What did you just say?” Henry asks, seeing red for truly the first time tonight as he stares this nitwit down with a harsh glare.

“He’s more than just sex, you imbecile,” Alex seethes, dropping his arm from around Henry’s waist and grabbing Benjamin’s jacket in a fist before pushing him back into the nearest wall. He brings up his other hand and punches the man’s nose. He feels the crunch of bones underneath his fist and as he watches blood spill from his nostrils Alex thinks he really wants to punch him again for insinuating that Henry only exists for his pleasure. _Well, that **and** for staring at Henry’s dick_.

He tightens his fist for a second time, reeling back, but he’s noticed that the room is now eerily quiet except for the shutter sound of numerous cameras going off and then a soft, but pained _Alex_.

He releases his fist, steps back, and lets the security team tend to Benjamin. He’s sure this Benjamin guy is swearing up a storm right now and threatening to kick his ass, but he doesn’t care, because all he sees is Henry and the hurt look on his face.

“Babe,” Alex tries, ignoring the throbbing in his hand, but that only causes Henry to step backward and then he’s gone.

It’s Benjamin’s voice that brings him back into his body.

“Happily, huh?”

Alex really wants to fucking punch him again, but he wants – no needs – to find Henry.

So he does.

~x~

When Alex finally does find him Henry is sitting at the end of the bed in their hotel room, his hands clasped together. _He looks really mad_ , Alex thinks inwardly before noticing the bag of ice beside Henry but then _maybe not_.

Neither of them say a word as they stare at each other from across the room until Alex can’t take the silence or Henry’s heated glares any longer.

“Babe,” Alex starts to say, walking closer to the bed, but stops when Henry holds up a hand before whispering, “Don’t call me that right now.”

Knowing that he’s disappointed Henry, Alex deflates.

“What in the bloody hell was that, Alex?” Henry asks as he stands up hastily from the bed – his voice is angry, but his hand grabs the bag of ice and offers it to Alex. “Here. Take this, you fool.”

“Thanks,” He says quietly, accepting the bag, but still feeling like a piece of shit. “Look, Henry,” He continues, looking up at him. “I’m sorry.”

“You bloody well should be,” is Henry’s immediate response. _Yup, definitely the pissed off boyfriend I was expecting_.

“I am,” Alex insists, his previous thought confirmed as he watches Henry cross his arms over his chest. “I know I shouldn’t have but –“

“But what?” Henry demands. “What excuse do you have for punching that man in the face?”

“Well, first of all he wanted to have sex with you. He practically said that’s all you’re good for, and we both know that’s not the truth. Second, he stared at your ass and your dick before licking his lips like he was about to dive into Thanksgiving dinner!” Alex yells.

A beat of silence fills the room. Henry sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, trying not to laugh – mostly at the Thanksgiving bit before finally realizing the jealously oozing from Alex.

He uncrosses his arms and lets them hang loosely by his sides.

“Are you saying that I am not delectable?” Henry asks, his tone drowning in mock seriousness.

“What?” Alex asks, confused. “Of course you are! But he was very obviously ogling you and –“

A loud, hearty laugh interrupts him.

“What are you laughing about?” Alex wonders as he watches Henry walk towards him before taking the nearly melted bag of ice and tossing it on the bed.

“You’re jealous,” He teases, wrapping his arms about the small of Alex’s back.

“So what if I was?” Alex returns, knowing there is no point of denying it. “I was fucking jealous. That motherfucker wanted to fuck you – he said it himself – but baby you are mine.”

“I sure am,” Henry agrees, brushing his lips against the corner of Alex’s mouth. “I am fucking yours.”

“Do you forgive me for being an ass?” Alex asks, his voice deep as he closes his eyes and enjoys the closeness of Henry.

“I suppose so,” He feigned innocently, planting a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “Although, you better prepare for your mother and Zahra when they hear about this.”

“They don’t scare me,” Is Alex’s reply. He’s not scared of anyone, he thinks, especially when he hears Henry whisper _come here_ and then his feet are being lifted off the ground and he feels his big, strong hands on his ass and all is right in the world.

“Love?” Henry whispers as they settle on the bed together, the tip of his nose trailing down Alex’s.

“Yes, baby,” Alex answers, pulling his head back immediately from hearing the desperation in his voice.

“Do you feel confident in our relationship?” He breathes out. “You couldn’t seriously think that I would actually sleep with him, did you?”

“Henry,” He says softly, full of love and admiration, caressing his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Of course I know you wouldn’t actually have sex with him. It’s just that –“

He pauses, trying to find the exact words he wants to say. It’s hard to ignore the way Henry holds his breath while he waits.

“It’s just that this is really the first time I’ve actually had a front row seat to someone flirting with you. I didn’t lie when I told that _buffoon_ I didn’t blame him. I really don’t and now that I think about it I’m sure there have been tons of people to look at you that way he did tonight, but –“

“But it’s the first time you’ve seen it,” Henry finishes his thought after a moment, understanding fully now.

Alex nods his head in agreement, running his fingers through Henry’s hair.

“We’ve been together for over a year now, so of course I am confident in us, in our relationship, but tonight was a whole new thing I don’t think I was ready for quite yet,” Alex finishes.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Henry says, relishing in the feel of Alex’s fingers massaging his scalp. “And if the roles were reversed, and I saw another man flirting with you I would’ve reacted the same thing.”

Alex rolls his eyes playfully, finding it hard to imagine his diplomatic boyfriend causing a scene in public.

“I would!” Henry insists, using his thumb to tilt Alex’s head down so they’re staring in each other’s eyes. “I would.” He continues to insist, softly, and looking into his eyes, Alex knows he’s telling the truth.

“What would you have done if it was a girl instead?” Alex inquires.

“I would have sent June and Nora to become her best friends and tell me all of her secrets,” He replies immediately.

“You’ve been thinking about this?”

“Just in the last ten minutes,” Henry says, chuckling. “All I’m trying to say is I get why you reacted the way you did.”

“Really?”

“I probably wouldn’t have punched him like a complete barbarian,” He says, and they both laugh together. “But I love you all the same and actually seeing you get protective like that, well, it’s kind of hot.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how turned on were you when I confronted him?” Alex asks, smirking.

“A solid nine,” Henry answers, loosening Alex’s black bow tie and tossing it to the floor.

“Oh, really?” Alex wonders, he doesn’t expect an answer in return so he closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of sitting in Henry’s lap as he unbuttons his dress shirt.

“And for future reference, love?”

“Yeah?” Alex asks, opening his eyes.

“I know how to take care of myself,”

“I know you do, baby,” Alex replies.

“How’s your hand?” Henry wonders, dropping Alex’s shirt and picking up his swollen hand. “Do I need to kiss it to make it feel better?”

“It’s a little sore,” He answers honestly, flexing his hand. “I think a kiss from my super gorgeous boyfriend would help it heal right away.”

“Absolutely,” He says again in a serious tone, bringing Alex’s hand to his mouth and softly kissing it.

“Why is everything you do such a fucking turn on?” Alex moans, allowing Henry to kiss his hand one more time before ridding him of his tuxedo jacket and shirt – his lips now kissing Alex’s chest. “Take your clothes off, baby.”

They fall to the bed, their jackets and dress shirts thrown to the floor, their pants around their ankles, and their boxers hanging low on their hips. In their haste to meld their bodies together, Henry lands on Alex’s sore hand and he winces painfully.

“Are you okay?” Henry asks instantly, gently grabbing it and kissing it softly repeatedly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Alex promises, cupping Henry’s cheek with his good hand.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He persists.

“I’m fine,” Alex promises again, patiently. “Just get the lube and get your dick in me already.”

Henry smirks, and Alex swears to himself that he is going to marry this man.

~x~

The next morning they wake up naked and curled up to each other, the sheet and comforter pushed to the floor the night before. They would’ve slept in longer, but their phones had other ideas.

“That’s yours,” Henry grumbles in Alex’s ear, voice still soft from sleep. “You better look at it.”

“But, it’s nice here,” Alex replies, tightening his hold on the arm around his waist. “I don’t want to face the world yet.”

“The world has other ideas,” Henry whispers into his hair, kissing the spot behind Alex’s ear.

“The world can fuck off,” Alex moans, tearing himself out of Henry’s hold to learn over and grab his phone off the night stand. “I want to stay in this room with you and not worry about anything else.”

“Look at your messages,” Henry instructs, following him across the bed and kissing his shoulder blade. “Once you find out what is going on meet me in the bath and I promise you won’t be thinking about anything else but me.”

Alex grins devilishly as he watches Henry’s naked form disappear into the bathroom.

He hears the water running as he reads the text from Zahra. _You really are trying to kill me, aren’t you_? Attached to the text is a picture of Alex’s fist connecting with Benjamin’s nose.

As Henry whistles from the other room, Alex reads the text from June. _I’m guessing Henry wasn’t too mad at you or you would’ve called me by now needing a place to stay the night_.

_Fuck off_ , he types back to June.

He reads the text from Nora: _Was the make-up sex any good? ;)_

_So fucking good_ , he types back.

As Henry sinks into the bath and the water ripples, Alex holds his phone to his ear and listens to the voicemail his mom left him. _Diaz, I sure hope that gentleman did something to warrant you punching him. Either way we’ll need to have a conversation so we can make a statement. Call me when you can, sugar. Be safe. I love you._

“Everything okay?” Henry wonders as Alex dips his toe into the bubble bath and joins him.

Alex looks at him; his wet skin, his messy hair, his swollen lips, the smile still on his face from when he entered the bathroom, and there’s only one answer.

“Abso- _fucking_ -lutely,”


End file.
